A Regretful Heart
by Immortal Vows
Summary: She didn't mean to break his heart. It wasn't meant to be like this. In the end, someone's heart had to get broken.


**Life isn't always easy. Making decisions is rough. Putting this story up was one of them. I hope I don't disappoint.**

**-Immortal Vows**

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

"All I wanted was you." whispered Naruto.

I hold my breath then exhaled quietly. His lips were at my ear and I held back my shivers. He still has this control over me.

"I can't believe you're here." I hold him tighter. Over our heads were rain clouds.

"Sakura, what are we doing?" asked Naruto.

I didn't answer. His cerulean eyes were memorizing. I didn't know what to say.

"I love you Sakura."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I know."

Our lips meet in a long overdue embrace. His tongue found mine. Rain was pouring over us. The skies were crying at my sin.

"Let's go inside."

I nodded. Naruto slipped his fingers through mine. It was midnight. Why did it feel like broad daylight? Why do I feel exposed? We walked into Naruto's apartment. He took off his shirt while I sat on the couch. He went into his room. When he returned he bought a black t-shirt.

"You can wear this." Naruto tossed the cloth and I caught it. He was standing there during the removal of my shirt. It was kind of awkward but I didn't let that show. I pretended that Naruto wasn't looking at me with loving eyes and a broken heart. "Would you like some tea?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," I answered. He took a teacup and poured the tea into it. Naruto gave me the teacup and I hold it softly. He poured himself some and took a blanket. I sat on one opposite of the couch and he sat on the other. He threw the blanket over us.

"I made your favorite tea." whispered Naruto.

"Thanks, I'm glad you remembered." I replied. I sipped the tea. It was perfect. Only Naruto knows how to make it like this.

We were quiet. I placed the teacup on the coffee table and he did the same. Naruto and I haven't talked a lot after our argument.

**[Flashback]**

It was a few months after Sasuke's arrival. I was happy to see him come back on his on terms. Naruto was too in some way. That's who I was going to see right now. Naruto and I haven't talked in ages. It was wrong. I knocked on his door. Naruto opened it quick and I came inside. After he shut the door he kisses me.

"No, stop it Naruto." I said.

Naruto released me and took a step back. He was hurt. I was breaking his heart... just like Sasuke did to me.

"We have to talk." I told him.

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair. "This is the part where I get my heart broken."

I was angry when he said that. "No one told you to fall in love. What did you expect this to be?"

Naruto's jaw hung open. "I didn't expect you to use me and dispose of me like toilet paper."

My hands were balled into fists. "This was a mistake! Don't you get it Naruto! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!" Those hot tears pour down my face.

Naruto didn't budge. He hung his head down in shame. "I'm sorry Sakura."

**[End of Flashback]**

I never spoke to Naruto until today. We couldn't face each other. We were ashamed of ourselves.

"You're getting married in two weeks." said Naruto.

I smiled weakly. "Sasuke is excited."

Naruto grinned. "The almighty Uchiha finally shows emotion."

We stayed quiet. He was staring into my eyes as I was staring into his. "Sakura, you should go home."

I bit my lip. "...Can I stay here tonight?"

Naruto seemed conflicted. "I don't think it's a good idea."

I crawled on top of him slowly. "Let me stay please." I kissed him gently on the lips.

He pushed me away gently. "This is wrong."

I entwined my fingers through his hair. "Why? We kissed outside and you didn't say anything."

"I know and I'm sorry. This time we're inside, on my couch. I don't want you to do anything you'll regret."

I pressed my lips against his. "I'm not going to regret anything."

* * *

**The next day...**

It was afternoon when I woke up. I rubbed my eyes to find myself on a bed. I was alone. I slipped on one of Naruto's jacket and walk into the front. I saw Naruto making ramen. I tiptoed behind him quietly. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Good afternoon," I greeted.

He turned around with a goofy smile on his face. "Good afternoon Sakura." He hugs me before giving his attention to the ramen. "You are awfully joyful this afternoon."

I spun myself around in the kitchen. "Yeah, I am." At the corner of my eye I catch Naruto with the most heart-trending expressions ever. "Naruto,"

He glanced at me with a fake smile. "Yes Sakura?"

I didn't say it. I held back what I meant to say. "I have to go to work now."

"Ok, see you sometime."

I went to him and held my face in his hands. "I lied. Tell me what's going on."

His mask broke. "What are we doing Sakura? Is this going to be like last time?"

"Naruto,"

"I don't want to get my heart broken again Sakura."

I held back my tears. "I'm sorry."

He hugged me tightly. "I can make you happy Sakura. Give me a chance, I'll make everyday better than its yesterday."

I froze. He sounded like me. Those words were similar to the words I told Sasuke when he left Konoha. "Ok," I replied.

Naruto gazed up shocked. "OK? You're saying OK?"

I nodded. "Maybe we can give this a chance."

He lifted me in the air. "I promise I'll make you happy."

I smiled. "I have to go talk to Sasuke first."

Naruto kissed my lips and set me down. "Alright, I'm happy Sakura."

I beamed at him. "I'm happy too Naruto." Once I shut the door behind me I sank to the floor. What did I do?

* * *

**An hour later...**

I didn't see Sasuke yet. I needed advice. Who better to talk to than Tsunade? She'll help me fix this somehow.

"Come in!" yelled Tsunade.

I walked in slowly. "Good morning."

She smirked. "You came here to try to convince me to let you work?"

I shook my head. "I need advice."

Tsunade relaxed in her chair. "What's the subject?"

"Sasuke and Naruto," I admitted.

She rubbed her chin. "Oh, what's wrong?"

"Tsunade, I...well-"

"Just spit it-"

"I was involved with Naruto."

Tsunade was surprised. She turned red. "Sakura,"

"Then when Sasuke came back, I ended things with Naruto. Last night, I restarted things with Naruto and I told him I'll leave Sasuke."

Tsunade's eyes were wide. "Sakura, I know about the relationship you and Naruto have."

My eyebrows rose. "How do you know?"

"A villager was concerned. She was watching you guys for a while. She described to me everything. When you guys had your fight she told me. She was worried. She... was partial towards you guys as a couple."

I sat in a chair. "Oh, that's wonderful."

Tsunade wagged her finger. "You cheated on Sasuke and told Naruto you'll leave Sasuke. What are you going to do?"

I placed my hands on my face. "I don't know what to do."

Tsunade placed her hands on her hips. "As a shinobi, you have your obligations to this village and your marriage to Sasuke. It's too late to back out."

I inhaled. Tsunade is right. I do have obligations. "I understand." I bowed to Tsunade. I walked out of her office and closed the door behind me. I was reaching the end of the wall when I saw Sasuke leaning against it. My heart raced. "Hey,"

Sasuke ignored me. Instead he took my hand and did a few hand signals. When I opened my eyes we were home. Sasuke took me and slammed me onto a chair.

"Talk," commanded Sasuke.

I groaned and rubbed my stomach that impacted with the chair. "Talk about what?"

Sasuke gripped a handful of my hair. He plopped me on the seat and pulled my hair back. "Talk," His grip was painful.

"Ok, I wasn't here last night."

He released my hair. Sasuke pulled a chair and sat. "Where were you?"

"I was with a friend. I spent the night there. This morning I went to see Tsunade. That's it."

"Do I know this friend? Is it Naruto?"

I gulped. "Yes, it was Naruto."

Sasuke stood up and grabbed me by the throat. He pinned me against the wall. "Listen very clearly. I seldom speak and I won't speak on this subject anymore. You are getting married to me. This affair you're having with Uzumaki must cease. As an Uchiha-to-be, people are always watching you. You are not to be seen with Uzumaki at late hours of the night nor early hours of the morning."

I tried to claw his arm but that made him grip tighter. "This is not fair."

"What's not fair? You can see him in the afternoon. You just can't sleep with him." Sasuke released me and I collapsed to the floor.

"Sasuke, this is a mistake. I'm backing out."

"You're choosing Uzumaki over Uchiha? You're switching complete sides?"

I punched the floor but not hard enough to create a crater. "Yes, this isn't right. I'm sorry Sasuke."

"Too late Sakura," Sasuke dragged me to a closet and locked it. He placed a whole bunch of complicated seals on the closet."You can sit there and think about what you are doing." said Sasuke.

* * *

**Two hours later...**

Sasuke unlocked the door and removed the complicated seals.

I crawled out of the closet."I know what to do. I know what's right. I'm coming back Sasuke. I just need to talk to Tsunade." I whispered.

I dashed out of the complex at full speed. I made it to Tsunade's open window and let myself in.

"Sakura?" wondered Tsunade.

"Tsunade, I have to leave Konoha."

"Why?"

I threw my hands in the air. "I can't leave Sasuke. He won't let me."

Tsunade placed her hands on my shoulders. The look in her eyes were motherly. "Sakura, you have to stay."

I shook my head. "No,"

"You have to stay. What about Naruto? Do you expect Naruto to follow you? What about his dreams? Are you prepared to carry the guilt of destroying his dreams?" I was tongue-tied. Tsunade was right. I can't do that to Naruto. He's been fighting and sacrificing for this village his entire life. I can't take away this from him. I slipped from under her hands and jumped out of the window. I ran dishearteningly. When I made it to Naruto's house I knocked on the door.

"Hey Sakura. Come to bear me bad news?" asked Naruto. I kissed Naruto with intensity. I didn't care if the village was observing us. I didn't care about any of that. I cared about my angel in front of me.

"Sakura," murmured Naruto.

My breathing was heavy. "I'm sorry Naruto. Please forgive me for doing this to you."

This time Naruto bent over and kissed me. "I'll always forgive you."

We pulled apart. In his eyes I saw raw love. It was uncontrollable. It the kind of love that grows stronger with time.

"Goodbye Sakura." Naruto closed the door.

I started walking back home. I thought about all the decisions I made in life. Did I make right decisions in life? I got home at dawn. I opened the door and Sasuke glared at me. I sighed. "It was a goodbye Sasuke. It's all over. You win, you always win."

* * *

**2 years later...** Many things in my life changed. I changed. It turns out I was pregnant. I didn't know who the father was but I had a feeling the baby was for Naruto. I was excited. I was going to have my own little Uzumaki. When the baby was born it turns out Sasuke was the father. I was despondent. Sasuke named the baby. Naruto began dating Hinata. They were engaged but Hinata died of an illness. I couldn't help but to be a little happy. Naruto was single. I guess you can say I wasn't a good mother. Sacome, my son, tried hard to please me. Even if his father was overbearing, I think Sacome pushed himself harder to win me over. Life wasn't great for me at all. I was walking home when I bumped into someone. When I looked up it was a friendly face.

"Hey Sakura," said Naruto.

"Naruto,"

"How's life Sakura?"

I stepped closer. I miss his warmth. "Different."

He smiled. "I know."

We were silent. His eyes were peering into my soul. I miss those eyes. I miss everything about him. "I'll see you around."

I took one more gaze into his cerulean eyes. I inhaled at the site I see. I saw the same intense love reserved for me. But I also saw my eyes reflecting the same raw emotion.

* * *

**Positive Note: Thank you for reading my story. I hoped you like it. Please review! **

**Negative Note: OK, I got this review and it was nerve-wrecking. Instead of this person trying to help my writing skills, they trashed me and told me to go shoot myself. **

**-Immortal Vows**

**P.S. I am a Catholic and it offended me when you told me to go get popcorn and sit outside an abortion clinic. I forgive you though. May God bless you.**


End file.
